A family again
by Lady InuIzayoi
Summary: What if Inuyasha's mother and father had come back to life again.Would and could they be a family again,even after the 200 years that have passed.Can they be a family as Naraku is lurking in the shadows.Warning!Rating due to future chapters.Lemon & such.


_**A family again!!**_

A story written by Folltosa

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the original characters in Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own those I create myself.

Pairings: InuKag, InuKik, MirSan and InutIza.

**Chapter 1: Findings**

Inuyasha was angry. And why? Because Kagome had just sat him because he had hit the annoying little demon fox Shippou in the head when he had teased him. The result was that he was in extremely bad mood. And it wasn't helping that Miroku and Sango were fighting too. Apparently the monk had groped her on her butt again and she had hit him with he Hiraikotsu on the head again resulting that he had gotten a big lump on his head. She walked together with Kagome and Shippou who sat in the basket on the bike. Kirara had jumped down from Sango's shoulder and into the basket to sit with Shippou. Miroku, on the other hand was walking along with Inuyasha, both of them angry in their own ways. Inuyasha knew anyway that it wasn't that bad for the monk since Sango probably already had forgiven him since they were together. Kagome on the other hand hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for hitting Shippou which Inuyasha knew very well.

He then noticed a streak of smoke in the distance. That meant that they were near a village. Normally he wouldn't go and sleep in a village, but this time it was a little different since his mother's grave was nearby, and he could then go and visit it. It was a long time since he had visited it. It was almost seventy years ago since he last visited her grave with Myoga and laid flowers there. "Oh, look over there. It's a village"; Kagome said.

"That means that we can sleep under a roof tonight. And that is just good, since it seems it will begin to rain tonight"; Miroku said.

Sango was also agreeing that it would be better to sleep under a roof tonight because of the rain. They asked Inuyasha if he had any against it but he said it was okay with him as long they didn't get any trouble there. That wouldn't be any problem they said.

When they arrived the first thing they saw was a large group of men that possibly were all of the men in the village who talked excitingly between themselves. They all also had the same stupid expression on their faces. The expression that showed that they were in love with someone. The woman on the other hand didn't seem very happy about it. Possible they saw the woman as a threat to them. Just as they walked towards the women the men began to stop talking and came towards them with some smiles on their faces. "Well, hello there and what can we help you with." a man with a big smile on his face said. "Um, hello. We are just some travellers and wondered if we could get some rooms for the night." Miroku answered and smiled. "Sure why not." the man replied.

Inuyasha sighed when Miroku thanked the men and they got to know where to stay and Miroku soon had walked over to the women to ask his usual question: Would you be so kind to bear my child. And that earned him both a glare and a hit from Sango whom he had promised he would stop doing it. Kagome then asked the men what they were talking about a little earlier. They said that a woman who was so beautiful, wise and kind was staying for a little while in the abandoned house a little outside the village. When they asked her why she travelled around she said that she was looking for her son that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Of course they respected that answer. Kagome then asked if they knew the woman's name. I think her name was Izayoi ''. One of the men replied. That got Inuyasha's attention. He then asked which way he had to take to take to come to her. They told him to just go right forward into the forest, then he would just go to the left and then he would come to a little cottage and he would find her there. He rushed away before the others could call him back.

Inuyasha were a little hopeful when he rushed to the cottage the men had talked about earlier. If it really was his mother then he could have his most secret wish fulfilled: His mother back alive and they could be a family again. When he arrived to where the cottage was he was already breathing heavily. The cottage was very small, but in good shape. He guessed it was thanks to the men in the village that had probably helped her making it liveable. He called out to her several times, but got no answers. Then he tried to pick up her smell. He sniffed several times in the air and got a little of the scent that he could remember his mother having early in his childhood, before she died. He went closer to the cottage and noticed that the closer he came to it, the stronger the smell was getting. Suddenly he heard a noise coming out of the forest and quickly turned around. When he saw the person however he froze. There, not even ten feet away, stood his mother with a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Mother?"; Inuyasha said before he collapsed on the ground, his vision going black.


End file.
